


Runnin'

by RoseNox98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Sings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets drunk and sings Cas a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runnin'

**Author's Note:**

> The song can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bVxHED1KfHs)
> 
> It isn't really him singing, though he does have a stunning voice, which is showcased in his song [Angeles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNb0TKhKFdM)

 

Dean would later say that it all had happened because of Sam, while the younger brother maintained that it would have happened sooner or later.  
  
Dean's love for classic music and classic music only had to come to an end somewhere.  
  
Sam just never thought that that somewhere would be one Adam Lambert.  
  
Or that he'd find it out through Dean singing.  
  
But the hunters and just wrapped up a case, and Castiel had stayed with them and would continue to do do for a few more days before he had to check in with Hannah.  
  
Sam had no way of knowing that the bar they had pick was hosting an open talent show, or that Dean would enter said talent show once he'd had a few too many shots of whiskey.  
  
Yet they called his name, and Dean shrugged on his jacket and marched up to the stage.  
  
Woman sighed when the lights followed him, and he whispered something to the guy running the audio before taking his spot by the microphone.  
  
It was silent, and Dean started to sing at the same time the drum in the song started to beat.  
  
_"Steel to my trembling lips,_  
_How did the night ever get like this?_  
_One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down_  
_Bottom of the bottle hits_  
_Waking up my mind as I throw a fit_  
_The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down_."  
  
His voice was lower than the song called for, and so steady that Sam wouldn't have believed that  he'd had anything to drink at all if he hadn't watched him down shot after shot.  
  
The rough sound of his voice seemed to please that women and some of the men, as no one made a sound.  
  
Even Cas was leaned forward in his seat, blue eyes wide and dark in the smoky light of the bar.  
  
_"My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after._  
_I've been standing here my whole life,_  
_Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize_  
_It's spinnin' back around now, on this road I'm crawling_  
_Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right."_  
  
Dean sang a little higher than Sam had ever heard him, and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He would never say it out loud, but Dean was a damn fine singer.  
  
_"'Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_  
_Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_  
_Runnin' from my heart."_  
  
  
He let the last note drag out, loud and clear, then his voice dropped again to a low gravely sound.

  
_"'Round and around I'd go, addicted to the numb_  
_Living in the cold_  
_The higher, the lower the down, down, down_  
_Sick of being tired and sick of waiting_  
_For another kind of fix_  
_The damage is damning me down, down, down."_  
  
Castiel frowned at that last line, Sam noted.  
  
He also saw the way the angel licked at his lips.  
  
_"My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after._  
_I've been standing here my whole life,_  
_Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize_  
_It's spinning back around now, on this road I'm crawling_  
_Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right."_  
  
Dean was taking the cordless mic off its stand now, walking around the stage. His hips were moving to the beat and Sam started to film it with his phone.  
  
_"'Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_  
_Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_  
_Runnin' from my heart."_  
  
Dean's eyes were closed, head tipped back, casting his face in sharp shadows. The women cheered.  
  
_"Woah ohhhhh,_  
_I'm coming alive._  
_Woah ohhhhh,_  
_Wake up now and live oh!_  
  
_Woah ohhhhh,_  
_I'm coming alive._  
_A life that's always been a dream,_  
_Wake up now and live oh!"_  
  
Sam thought that nightmare might be a better way to phrase what their life was, but kept silent.  
  
_"I've been standing here my whole life,_  
_My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after._  
  
_I've been standing here my whole life,_  
_Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize_  
_It's spinning back around now, on this road I'm crawling."_  
  
He walked down the steps to the stage, heading right for their table.  
  
_Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right_  
_Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_  
_Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_  
_Runnin' from my heart._  
  
He was almost there now, eyes fixed on Cas. Sam's breath hitched. He wasn't really....  
  
_"Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_  
_Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'."_  
  
Oh. He was! Dean stopped right in front of the angel, singing the last line softly. His eyes were clear,  not at all the blurry -I-Won't-Remember=This-In-The-Morning jade Sam had seen so many times when Dean had gotten hammered. So maybe he was more sober than Sam had thought, which meant that he knew exactly what he was doing.  
  
_"Runnin' from my heart."_  
  
Then he switched the mic off and put it on the table before pulling Cas to him by the lapels of the angel's trench coat.  
  
Their lips met hard, then eased back a little, Cas freezing for a second before his arms came up, wrapping around Dean's neck.  
  
When they broke apart, Dean smiled at him.  
  
"You pulled me from Hell once, think you could do it again?"

The Mark of Cain was still burned onto the soft skin of his forearm, the ugly scar fading but not yet letting go of its hold on Dean.

Cas nodded, pulling Dean back down to him."I will always save you, Dean Winchester," the angel rasped just before kissing him again.

The crowd cheered.


End file.
